barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie
Books ''Barbie & Her Sisters in a Puppy Chase'' Barbie & Her Sisters in a Puppy Chase is a chapter book by Molly McGuire Woods. The official description is, "Children ages 6 to 9 will love reading the whole story of the latest Barbie™ movie, releasing in fall 2016. This easy-to-read chapter book features full-color illustrations, a sparkling glittery cover, and a collectible bookmark!" Trade Paperback *$5.99 *On Sale: Sept. 13, 2016 *Pages: 64 *ISBN: 978-0-399-55136-9 Hardcover Library Binding *$12.99 *On Sale: Sept. 13, 2016 *Pages: 64 *ISBN: 978-0-399-55137-6 eBook *$5.99 *On Sale: Sept. 13, 2016 *Pages: 64 *ISBN: 978-0-399-55138-3 ''Horses to the Rescue'' Horses to the Rescue is a Step Into Reading book by Devin Ann Wooster. The official description is, "Children ages 4 to 6 will love this Step 2 Deluxe Step into Reading leveled reader based on Barbie's latest movie, releasing in fall 2016. A sparkly cover and over 30 shimmery stickers add to the fun! Step 2 Readers use basic vocabulary and short sentences to tell simple stories. For children who recognize familiar words and can sound out new words with help." Trade Paperback *$4.99 *On Sale: Sept. 13, 2016 *Pages: 24 *ISBN: 978-1-101-93995-6 Hardcover Library Binding *$12.99 *On Sale: Sept. 13, 2016 *Pages: 24 *ISBN: 978-1-101-93996-3 eBook *$4.99 *On Sale: Sept. 13, 2016 *Pages: 24 *ISBN: 978-1-101-93997-0 ''Great Island Adventure'' Great Island Adventure is a book by Random House. The official description is, "Children ages 3 to 7 will love this full-color storybook based on the latest Barbie™ movie, releasing in fall 2016. It includes over 30 stickers to add to the fun!" Trade Paperback *$4.99 *Sep 13, 2016 *24 Pages *ISBN: 978-0-399-55098-0 eBook *$4.99 *On Sale: Sept. 13, 2016 *Pages: 24 *ISBN: 978-0-399-55099-7 ''Pup-tastic Party'' Pup-tastic Party is a Hologramatic Sticker Book by Golden Books. The official description is, "Children ages 3 to 7 will love this coloring-and-activity book based on the latest Barbie™ movie, releasing in fall 2016. It features four chunky crayons and over 50 stickers." Trade Paperback *$4.99 *On Sale: Sept. 13, 2016 *Pages: 64 *ISBN: 978-0-399-54957-1 Dolls Barbie-barbie-movies-39170269-549-527.jpg|Barbie doll. Barbie-barbie-movies-39170268-565-515.jpg|Skipper doll. B3.png|Stacy doll. B2.png|Chelsea dolls. B4.png|Swimmin' Pup Pool. B2.png|Chelsea dolls. Barbie-barbie-movies-39197361-960-768.jpg|Dancing Fun Horse and Barbie Barbie-barbie-movies-39197360-500-400_kindlephoto-84767021.jpg|Chelsea Doll And Horse 0a13.png|Barbie Swimmin' Pup Poll Playset h0.jpg|Barbie Swimmin' Pup Poll Playset 1c.jpg|Barbie Swimmin' Pup Poll Playset h1.jpg|Barbie Swimmin' Pup Poll Playset h3.jpg|Barbie Swimmin' Pup Poll Playset h4.jpg|Barbie Swimmin' Pup Poll Playset h5.jpg|Barbie Swimmin' Pup Poll Playset 0a13.jpg|Barbie Dancin' Fun Horse Playset k0.jpg|Barbie Dancin' Fun Horse Playset k1.jpg|Barbie Dancin' Fun Horse Playset k2.jpg|Barbie Dancin' Fun Horse Playset k3.jpg|Barbie Dancin' Fun Horse Playset k4.jpg|Barbie Dancin' Fun Horse Playset k5.jpg|Barbie Dancin' Fun Horse Playset k6.jpg|Barbie Dancin' Fun Horse Playset k7.jpg|Barbie Dancin' Fun Horse Playset k8.jpg|Barbie Dancin' Fun Horse Playset 0c6.jpg|Barbie & Her Sisters In A Puppy Chase Puppy-Chase-Book-with-stickers-barbie-movies-39413475-600-600.jpg|8 X 8 Paperback 0c7.jpg|Golden Books 0c9.jpg|Step Into Reading 1b.jpg|Barbie, Stacie & Sipper ( Barbie Puppy Chase) 1a.jpg|Chelsea dolls ( Barbie Puppy Chase) 1e.jpg|( Barbie Puppy Chase) Chelsea doll & horse f10.jpg|Barbie Ultimate Puppy Mobile 1d.jpg|Barbie Ultimate Puppy Mobile f0.jpg|Barbie Ultimate Puppy Mobile f1.jpg|Barbie Ultimate Puppy Mobile f1.jpg|Barbie Ultimate Puppy Mobile f2.jpg|Barbie Ultimate Puppy Mobile f3.jpg|Barbie Ultimate Puppy Mobile f4.jpg|Barbie Ultimate Puppy Mobile f5.jpg|Barbie Ultimate Puppy Mobile f6.jpg|Barbie Ultimate Puppy Mobile f7.jpg|Barbie Ultimate Puppy Mobile f8.jpg|Barbie Ultimate Puppy Mobile f9.jpg|Barbie Ultimate Puppy Mobile Category:Barbie & Her Sisters in a Puppy Chase Category:Merchandise